type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Die Walkure Foundation
"I would like to address this statement to every single human being born and raised on Earth. We call ourselves the Die Walkure Foundation. We are a private armed organization in possession of the mobile weapon called the Grimore Frame. The main objective of the Foundation's activities is to completely eliminate acts of conflict from this world orchestrated by the secret society known as the Bavarian Illuminati. We do not act for our own benefit or for personal gain. We have chosen to intervene for the greatest goal of all to free ourselves from the control of the Bavarian Illuminati. As of this moment, I make this declaration to all humanity. Territory, religion, energy no matter what the reason or excuse if there is an evident act of war being carried out, we will commence intervention with our force. Any country, organization or corporation that promotes war and is aligned with the Bavarian Illuminati will also be a legitimate target for our intervention. We simply call ourselves the Die Walkure Foundation. We are an armed organization that was established to eliminate all acts of orchestrated conflict from this world. I repeat..." --Recording of Veyton Ashtar's Messege to humanity when Die Walkure reveals themselves The Die Walkure Foundation '''is a paramilitary organization founded by Endymion Bureau Admiral Veyron Ashtar, 85 years before the events of the ''Hyperdimension Sephira'' series. It was founded under the ideology of ending global conflict and freeing the world from the Bavarian Illuminati's control using a line of revolutionary mobile weapons known as Mobile and Valkyra Knights. As such, it works with the Endymion Bureau in some areas and cases. Background The Foundation once started out as a small group founded by a Endymion Bureau Admiral named, Veyron Ashtar who visited who visited earth after the events of WWII. Though the specifics were unknown, Veyron and several others was sent to earth by the Endymion Bureau to aid in the aftermath of the war. He gathered a group of like-minded individuals from across all nations and power blocs gathered together to end the fighting on earth and to discuss the Chitauri influence that was responsible for the corruption of humanity over the centuries. To that end, they developed the Gaian Astaraoth System and the Mobile Knights to possess the decisive edge necessary to combat the Chitauri Empire. With the support of the Endymion Bureau and their technology, they became the Organization known as the Die Walkure Foundation. Many prominent mage families like the Almsted Family, and Voigtlander family joined the Foundation to aid in the effort to free earth from Chitauri control without exposing their efforts to the general populace who were ignorant to everything. In addition to Mage families who were dedicated to the cause, the Foundation became quite influential in all parts of the world and possess an apparently large number of personnel loyal to it. These personnel have different roles, including: engineers, scientists, intelligence agents, "observers" who function as a sort of guiding committee, financial backers, and others. Around 1989, the Foundation had been experimenting with advanced A.I technology. Though they created several drones, they eventually created a weapon called a Mobile Destroyer which was given the name, Hashmal. It was created for the purpose of opposing enemy forces but upon it's activation, something had gone horribly wrong and the machine went Berserk and slaughtered everyone at the base that was working on it. The rouge weapon had escaped and ended up destroying several facilities on the Moon which resulted in the deaths of several hundred people. The Foundation had made multiple attempts to stop it through means of deadly force, though many of them failed. Eventually the machine was subdued and was shut down. Mobile Destroyer Hashmal was sent to a secret base where it was kept and the decision to work on advanced A.I was discontinued. Around 1999 GHQ was formed with the influence of Satan and The Overseer and grew to become a powerful multi-national organization. They became aware of the Foundation's activities and sought to take them out. In order to prevent their influence from spreading further, the Foundation was painted as a terrorist organization which resulted in the organization receiving mixed levels of opposition. Civilian protest groups have held rallies against them, the world governments have attempted to stop them through military force and terrorist groups have threatened random, indiscriminate attacks until the organization ceased their activities. To that end, it resulted in the two factions clashing. Although they eventually made their public objective of ending warfare and corruption on earth, governments and mass media had spread disinformation about Die Walkure as a group dedicated to the deconstruction of current society and a new world order (which ironically is the Bavarian Illuminati's goal more or less.) The Battles between GHQ and Die Walkure would continue all the way to T Era 228 (2028, present time) and reach space. Principles The Die Walkure Foundation's number one mission is to defeat the Bavarian Illuminati and free the people of earth from their machinations once and for all in order to prevent society from taking the absolute darkest turn possible. To that end, the Foundation participates in a number of operations to prevent the New World Order or the destruction of humanity from coming to be. The organization is comprised of multiple divisions including a military force and a espionage division. Back during the Period of Chaos in the early to mid 2020s, the Foundation made its debut to the rest of the world by sending out one of their Valkirja Knights to intervene in a conflict between two countries, presumably orchestrated by the Bavarian Illuminati. Since then, the Foundation's operations have revolved around stopping wars by dispatching both sides of the conflict with heavy military force, and the sabotaging of certain facilities with the use of spies. Many agents and operatives within their ranks are fiercely loyal and devoted to the organization and its ideals to the point of fanaticism in some extreme cases. With that in mind, these agents and operatives would often never cave under interrogations and would even commit suicide before revealing any information to an enemy. Die Walkure members, especially the mobile armor pilots are chosen by the main Artificial Intelligence Program called OTHINUS and once selected and approved, assigned to service under the tactical supervision of a high ranking official within the organization. Not every member joins the organization willingly however. According to Reina Rosenthal, there have been cases where members were forced and/or drafted into the organization's service for their skills in certain fields. The organization is fairly tolerant of members of lesser backgrounds for the sake of achieving their goals and carries the belief that anyone can be enlisted so long as they have the skills needed for the cause. Enlisted members go through military training and abide by their code of secrecy. Breaking the code of the Die Walkure Foundation is considered a severe crime and can be punishable by death. Additionally, the organization does not only utilize the advancements of modern technology but also the mysteries of magecraft as well, for a lot of their members including its most important once are magi, with some even having connections with the Mages Association. It would not be in accurate to say that the Foundation is actually dominated by Magi, however, magi within the Foundation believe in the combination of state of the art technology with Thaumatergy; a belief that is shared with its benefactor organization, the Endymion Bureau as well as some other advanced societies beyond earth. Because of this, Die Walkure also deals with supernantrual threats, from those caused by the Bavarian Illuminati to other third parties. And lastly, the Foundation has a set of protocols for dealing with off world problems. For instance, the organization abides by its own version of the Prime Directive which prohibits them from having a direct influence on other worlds or to reveal things about them to the locals of the off world civilization. Should some be exposed to their activities, operatives are to administer amnesics to the exposed civilian or in extreme circumstances, terminate them. Organization Just as it is with the G.H.Q, the Foundation has a number of divisions and fields that deals with multiple areas in their mission. (More to come) Development of Mobile Armor Frames Mobile Armors were created as a means of opposition against the Ruling Elite and Draco Empire to free mankind from their grip. As a result, several frames were built as time went on. ''Grimore Frames'' Mobile Suit frame produced around Die Walkure. They are special in that they are able to achieve high levels of energy output by using two Ahab Reactors. However, because it is difficult to run the two reactors in parallel, only 72 units of these Grimore Frames were ever produced. In addition, they are very versatile and can operate in any environment as long as the external parts they are equipped with does not disallow it. It is also possible to use the external parts from one Grimore Frame-specific design to modify another Grimore Frame in a relatively short amount of time. Machines using the Grimore frame were each given a name of one of the demons of the Ars Goetia. ''Valkyrja Frame''''' Produced around the early 80's, the Valkyrja frame was shaped to be lightweight and mobile, and compared to the earlier machines, its design was simple with minimal energy loss. A high sensitivity sensor is mounted in the head. In terms of specifications, the Valkyrja Frame had the capabilities to be the main combat machine on the battlefield. However, as it was developed at around the same time as the Grimore Frame, not many people were aware of its existence although later, as more were produced, they became more commonly used by Die Walkure and used as the base for their mobile suit development. Each of these were named after Gods based from Norse mythology. Vingolf_Earth_HQ.png|Mobile Die Walkure Base Vingolf Gladsheimr_station.png|Orbital Station GundamFrameFront.png|Grimore Frame Gjallarhorn_Earth_Uniform.png|Die Walkure Officer Valkyrja_Frame_Chest.png|Valkirja Frame Chest Graze_Frame.jpg|Graze Model Man_Rodi_Frame_Schematics.jpg|Mobile Armor Schematics Category:Factions Category:Articles to be cleaned up